vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampyre, Knights and Boobs: Xcceleration
Vampyres, Knights and Boobs: Xcceleration (ヴァンパイア、ナイト・アンド・ブーブ：Xcceleration, Vanpaia, Naito ando Būbu: Xcceleration) is a seven part special novel released with the 19th Volume of Vampyres, Knights and Boobs. Summary From this point on, what is told consists of top secret circumstances known only to a small number of highly important people— Though these are important events, it is something that must not by any means be made public……the time may come though when the truth contained within this information may be useful. Therefore, in the case that something were to happen to me, I am purposefully recording this to serve as an intermediary. Even though I earnestly desire that this shall never be released, I shall commence the account. ―○●○― The story is told from Azazel's perspective where he recorded the following events. The Pendragon group and Apollo Team faces off against invaders known as Invader Outer Lifeforms led by Loke that has travel from a possible future 35 years from now, however also from the future comes a surprise visit by Arthur's children in an attempt to stop him. Chapters * Chapter 1, Crimson-haired (Sekiryuutei) Pendragon * Chapter 2, Invaders from an Outer World * Chapter 3, Arthur's Future Children * Chapter 4, Red Will * Chapter 5, The Forbidden United Front * Chapter 6, N/A * Chapter 7, And so, to Tomorrow... Characters Main Characters }・クルワッハ, Basara Kuruwahha): The son of Arthur and Muirne Cruach. He is described as an young man with dark platinum hair and reddish-gold eyes. Like his mother, Basara is slightly destructive in battle, but not quite as stubborn and focuses his destructive power into punches. Basara has a close relationship with his grandfather, the Strongest Evil Dragon Crom Cruach, who became his fighting mentor and sees him as both a second father figure and grandfather. Basara has the ability to transform his appearance to that of a dragon, similar to his grandfather. |- ! scope="col" style="width: 325px; border-color: gray; height: 10px;" |Achemo Bauer ! scope="col" style="width: 325px; border-color: gray; height: 10px;" | |- | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; width: 325px; border-color: gray;" |'Achemo Bauer' (アケモ・バウアー, Akemo Bauā): The daughter of Arthur and Asia Bauer. She has the usual traits of a Vampyre with blonde hair and blue eyes. Ernestine appears to also come off as a well mannered and humble noble girl. She is trained as one of Nanao's pupil. She appeared at the last moment when she traveled to the past with her father. | |} Vampyre, Knights and Boobs: Xcceleration/Character Profiles Antagonist * Future Loke (ロキ): The clone of the Trickster God of Norse Mythology who was able to break free from his imprisonment at some point and placed a curse on Elaine that put her in a coma. He teams up with the beings from the other world known as IOL's who stated a war to invade the main one, Loke and the IOL's travel back in time in order to tamper with the past to that would conclude in the worlds demise * IOL: The Invader Outer Lifeforms are mechanical beings from the ExExE world that are a combination of machine and organic parts. These beings are soldiers manufactured by the evil gods from the parallel world. They invaded the world the Five Factions resides in in the near future before traveling into the past with Loke. Their entire bodies appear to resemble humanoid insects with four limbs, while having a hard exoskeleton surface which emits a brilliant lustre and are entirely colored in one shade of silver. They seem to have neither a nose or a mouth, appear to have five pale eyes, and a large protruding head. These lifeforms also appear to be durable enough to withstand Shirone's and Liu Bei's Touki enhanced punch, Satanieel's Gravity Steuerung and Jin's, Arthur's and Le Fay's Banishing Shift, and are capable of shooting a red beam from each of its five eyes that can bypass defensive magic circles, have the ability to curve, and, at the same time, redirect their trajectory. These lifeforms also have, within their bodies, the ability to produce countless tentacles, which they can reattach and use to heal themselves. ** Ruma Ydura: A being of the Mythology from the paralleled world known as ExExE and one of the Four Generals 'Invade Fanatics'. ** Rezzo Roado: The only known member of the "Seven Luminaries of Rahu". He is said to comparable to a Chief God of any mythology, as well as other members of "Seven Luminaries of Rahu". ** Centaurus: A being of the Mythology from the paralleled world known as ExExE and one of the Four Generals 'Invade Fanatics'. ** Asuramaru: ** New Fenris: A living mechanical copy of the original Fenrir created by Loki. ** Garvarudan: A fifteen meter tall mechanical dragon. Its forearms are both very thick, to the point they appeared somewhat like shields. It does has any wings on its back, but it had what appeared to be rocket engines on either side of its back. The mouth that had been made of metal had been manufactured to look like the smile of a flesh and blood living creature. It can also give off a green lustre. ** Addoza: One of the Four General s"Invade Fanatics". He was the one who sent the drill to Garvarudan when he broke his arm. Other Characters * Nanao Pendragon: A future version of Nanao who, upon marrying Arthur, left the Tepes Faction and thus taken his surname. She used her time manipulating abilities to go back in time along with Arthur's kids in pursuit of Loke, she also acts as their superior. Nanao has become a Dracul and has grown up to become a more courageous woman as well as a more fearsome one since the children both fear and respect him. She also the half-mother to them, as she had a child with Arthur. She now wears a dark robe-style dress and no longer cross-dresses. Nanao has not only gained the ability to time travel but to also see across different timelines. * Arthur Pendragon Karnstein: The future version of Arthur who is now married to all of the girls who love him, and also became the head of the Pendragon House. Arthur hardly has time for his children due to his busy schedule which is filled for the next 200 years, with his wives taking turns to see him and act as his escort. He's always rushing over back and forth from one place to another, such as to certain locations for other mythological systems, whether it's helping out, giving speeches or some kind of industrial enterprise. He is noted to still to do "subjugation" sessions with his wives, even then. Arthur can now take the form of a huge dragon that is about a hundred meters in size with red and black scales. A the last moment, Arthur traveled back in time with Ernestine and Achemo to assist his children and settle the battle. * Mina Karnstein: Mina had retired and ceded the position as the Vampyre Lord to her friend Millarca. * Elaine Pendragon: She is well loved by all of Arthur's kids as she never gets mad at them and is noted to be the most kind among their mothers. She has learned all of the Hero Clan's cooking techniques that she serves to all the kids which they enjoy a lot. Loke placed a curse on her that caused Elaine to fall into a deep sleep that she cannot wake up from as part of his revenge. As a result, this caused much grief for their family and forced them to go after Loke to the past in order for him to undo his curse before she dies. * Hinami Karnstein Pendragon: * Tomoe Nonaka: Tomoe became the principal to a cram school for students aiming to go to the Netherworld's top notch universities, and became the head of the Nonaka Clan. As she was unable to enjoy her childhood, she wants the children to enjoy their youth, have a somewhat healthy childhood where they would study together, and get into a good school. She tends to takes charge of investigating how their studies are going. * Kaoru Pendragon: Upon marrying Arthur, Kaoru took his surname. She became a teacher at Sona Sitri's Auros Academy. * Annabelle Van Helsing: Annabelle has become Arthur's personal maid, serving only him. * Rossweisse Brynnhildr: Rossweisse rejoined the Valkyrie Council, and has become an part-time teacher in an school in Asgard * Irina Shidou: Irina's life has become comparable to that of a office lady who comes home late at night exhausted, as she's so busy with her work in heaven that she's almost never seen, and thus only comes home on occasion where she does nothing but sleep. Irina even criticizes her fellow wives whenever they decide to take a female manager's vacation. * Ariel Lucifer: * Asia Bauer: Asia become more participative in Grigori by serving as an both a executive and researcher. * Akeno Himejima: Akeno has become more participative in Grigori by serving as an executive. She has also come to speak of Azazel with great respect and admiration. * Robertina Pendragon: Upon marrying Arthur, Robertina has left the house of Phenex and thus taken his surname. * Kunou Pendragon: Upon marrying Arthur, Kunou took his surname and has become the leader of the Kyoto Youkai faction. According to Eto, she is also pregnant with her's and Arthur's child. * Kiyome Abe: * Lancelot Du Lac: Lancelot is the sword master and mentor for the kids since he was the one who trained them in the ways of swordsmanship. Due to Arthur's absence, Lancelot spends the most time with his kids, and therefore is viewed as a secondary father figure to them. * Sebastian Michaelis: * Vali Apollyon: Vali also trains Arthur's children in combat. He teaches Excel in particular how to use his Dragon abilities. Vali has become something of a archaeologist, as he has excavated ancient relics from the Old and Outer Gods era as well as the original Satans while studying ruins and artifacts. He's noted to be obsessed with ramen as much as fighting. He has also said to have a family with Kuroka. * Nico Rasalgethi: Nico trains Arthur's children in magic, and has also become a Super Devil. * Percevall Gowther: Percevall became the current head of the Hero Clan. * Millarca Carmilla: Has become the Vampyre Lord and has become into a Dracul. She has also married Lancelot. * Chantinelle: In this era, Chantinelle has become the Governor-General of Grigori. * Elias Córdova: * Aoqin: He became contracted with Aria to become the power source within her Artificial Longinus. * Rengoku: He became contracted with Ravel to become the power source within her Artificial Longinus. * Orestes: The Erymanthain Boar from Greek Mythology, who had formed a contract with Azazel similar to the one he formed with Aoqin, in which Orestes would become the power source to an artificial Sacred Gear. List of Equipment * Durandal V (デュランダルV, Dyurandaru V): A Holy Sword manufactured from the union of supernatural and scientific techniques through the use of alchemy and mechanical techniques, and the successor to the original Durandal. It has the qualities of a gun with an ejectable magazine attached and a trigger that launches orbs from the blade in a manner similar to Tomoe's Durandal Cannon. * Ascalon II (アスカロンII, Asukaron II): An alchemy-metalurgical crafted version of the Holy Sword Ascalon. * Galatine III (ガラチンIII, Garachin III): Also known as The Existence Cutter, Scarlet Blade. An alchemy-metalurgical crafted version of the Holy Sword Galatine, it is used in tandem with Excell's Banishing Shift and Gravity Steuerung. * Excalibur VII (エクスカリバーVII, Ekusukaribā VII): An alchemy-metalurgical crafted version of the legendary Holy Sword Excalibur. Like Galatine III, it is used in tandem with Excell's Banishing Shift and Gravity Steuerung. * Boosted Diabolus Gear ( ): Also known as the Genesis Gauntlet of the Crimson Dragon Emperor Crown Prince, '''it is an artificial Longinus created by Eto and Kurenai that is based on the Boosted Pump. It has the same ability as the original, which is to boost his capabilities, but is still unstable so Excel must be careful not to overuse it. ** '''Welsh Dragon Sword of Extinction (ウェルシュ・ドラゴン・ソード・オブ・エクスティンシオンウ, Werushu Doragon Sōdo obu Ekusutinshionu): The artificial Ancient Gear's equivalent to the Overdrive known as 'Counter-Drive', It creates a crimson and black colored Dragon Armor around Excell with four scarlet dragon wings and an triskelion symbol on the chest and that integrates Excel's twin cursed holy swords into the armor. The armor has abilities similar to the original Red Scale Mail, as well. * Vermilion Saint Assiah Robe ( ): Also known as the Heavenly Raiment of the Vermilion Dragon Monarch. An Artificial Longinus with Aoqin as its power source. This acts as a sort of alternate version to the Vermilion Dragon Lance. ** Vermiliana Assiah Blessed Scalemail ( ): Also known as the Heavenly Armor of the Vermilion Dragon Monarch. The Overdrive for Aria's Sacred Relic that creates a vermilion and white Dragon armor around Aria that enhances her powers and abilities. * Saint Cythraul Flame ( ): Also known as the Phoenix Cross Lance of the Demon Saint. An Artificial Longinus with Rengoku as its power source. It takes the form of an spear with an cross tip (Azazel described it to look akin to that of the Zenith Longinus), it has the ability to produce flames and gives Ravel slight self-healing. * Kashuu Kiyomitsu and Yamatonokami Yasusada: Two Holy Swords wielded by Shin. Its name is taken from the actual swords used by the historical Okita Souji. * Mistilteinn: A Holy Sword wielded by Ernestine. * Erymanthian's Hammer (エリマンシアン・ハンマー, Erimanshian Hanmā): An Artificial Ancient Gear in the form of a boar-themed hammer wielded by Azazel that uses the Erymanthian Boar Orestes as its power source. It also appears to be based on the Longinus, Panthera Nemea. ** Disaster Erymanthos Another Beast: Also known as The Armor of the Primitive Beast of the Highlands. It is the Sacred Relic's Overdrive form that creates an armor around Azazel. * Loke Scepter: An Artificial Ancient Gear created by and wielded by Loke that fuses with New Fenris to create a silver colored armor similar to the Scale Mail for him to wear. Trivia * This story foreshadows events happening within the next Light Novels volumes following after this. ** The kids mentioned using a sealing technique made by Waltraute and Ashe. ** In Volume 22, Azazel expresses interest in forming a contract with Orestes to form a new set of artificial Ancient Gear armor. ** In the future, Myrddin and Bonnibell are the only two of the seven Satans that still remains in their position. In Volume 22, it reveals that this is due the other five sealing themselves with Trihexa inside the Isolation Barrier Field. ** Azazel is no longer the Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori as he was also sealed inside the Barrier Field fighting Trihexa. ** Marius is no longer the Vampyre Lord of the Pink Karnstein Faction and Vampyres as he was also sealed inside the Barrier Field fighting Trihexa. ** Ever since Volume 19, the Hero Clan and the Church has been working on replicas of Durandal, Ascalon and Excalibur. By Volume 23, they have already created Durandal II and Excalibur II. ** In Volume 23, Heaven gifted Mina with a red sword that she hints at giving to her children. ** In VxK.4, Artificial Ancient Gear users eventually gained the ability to use the Counter-Drive form which acts as Overdrive variation for Artificial Ancient Gears. ** In True Volume 2, The Chichigami and Oracle Pythia predicts the coming threat of the Outerworld Lifeforms into the main Human World. * All of Arthur's children who have appeared are those who have come of age to do battle, implying that there are more of his kids who are still young and non-combatants. * It's revealed that Kiyome Abe has a unnamed son with Arthur who was temporally erased due to time being altered, leaving up to his siblings to fix it to bring him back. He's referred to being just as stubborn as Excell. * In their childhood, Arthur's kids were told the Oppai Dragon Song as a lullaby. ** With that and the fact that all their mothers had huge breasts, they wouldn't recognize someone as a woman if she has small breasts at first, which is something that angered Sona. * The Karnstein and Nonaka siblings are technically sibling-cousins, due to being Half-sisters and Half-brothers as well as cousins at the same time. ** According to Azazel, Excell, Eto and Elma appearances was the same right down to their faces, also implying they were born around the same time. * Kurenai's Sacred Beast is also known as Fenghuang, the Chinese Phoenix. * Aria's name was after an album of the same name by the british band Asia, with aria being a form of melody performanced by a single person. * Ernestine means "vigour, strife". * "Ravel" is a French surname derived from the Italian surname "Ravelli", which is a variation of "Revello" or "Revelli". * Kaede means "maple". * Elizabeth means "my god is an oath" or "my god is abundance" * Kurenai means "crimson; vermilion". ** Kurenai was named by Azazel as an expression of gratitude by Akeno, sort of making him his godfather. * Belladonna is named after the Deadly Nightshade plant (Atropa belladonna). * Shin's name has multiple meanings that could refer to him being part angel such as "heart" or "truth". * Basara means "blade further" or "blade more". * Shirayuki means "Snow white" and Kurobara means "Black rose" (although it is spelled with the Kanji for "Black Thorn" even though the pronunciation would be the Kanji "Black Rose"), with their very names, like their mothers, referring to the color of their hair and tails and at the same time. Both are also references to fairy tale characters, namely Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, respectively ("Black Thorn" is a native Britannic tree, known as the nickname of Sleeping Beauty). Category:Light Novels